The Story Continues
by birningice
Summary: Back at Cross acadamey, problems soon arise. Now that Yuuki's secret is out, the council is wanting to meet with the new vampire princess. How long can she avoid it? *up for adoption*
1. Chapter 1

*Summery*

Yuuki and Kaname are back at cross academy, and complications soon follow. Now that the secret about Yuuki Is out, the vampire world wants to meet their long lost princess. How long can they keep avoiding it?

Hello, I am back to writing to vampire Knight fanfiction, and I hope this one will be better than my previous. I also Hope to get many reviews, with tips on how to improve my writing. But please be nice about it, Nobody likes a bad attitude, and I have been known to have one when someone insults my work without a reason. And remember to please REVIEW! Lol, if you do I will give you your very own digital cookie! Lol ^_^

* * *

A sleek black car pulls up the drive of the prestigious Cross academy, and comes to a stop as the steps leading into the school. The door opens and a head of long, unruly, brown hair pops out.

Unable to contain her excitement Yuuki practically bounces on the spot, filled with excitement for being back at her home that she had spent the majority of her years at. Her eyes shining with a light that seemed as if it could never be put out. Kaname steps out of the car next. His dark hair tousled, and red eyes soft as he watches Yuuki.

"It feels like it has been forever since we've been here!" A Happy smile adorning her face as the wind teases her hair.

"I'm glad you are happy, you have missed it here." He said as he takes her hand in his, and beginning walking up the steps, leaving their bags to be brought inside by the driver.

They make their way to the Chairman's office in silence a thousand thoughts racing through Yuuki head as she notes the changes on campus. All the wall that had been destroyed in the fight was replaced, and some of the trees that had always been there where missing. Not much had changed though, and that made her glad. The less difference, the less reminder of that night where she had meet her murderous Uncle.

A shiver runs down her spine as those thoughts cross her mind, Kaname must have noticed for he gently squeezed her hand in reassurance, a gentle smile on his face, the one just for her.

His smile always made her heart flutter, and her face flush. His rare smiles made it impossible for her not to smile back.

They reach the doors to the office, and open to revel the familiar office that seems as if nothing had changed, one of the only parts of the campus that they had seen so far that look just as they left it.

Looking up from his work, a bright smile takes over the chairman's face. "Yuuki! Kaname-kun! You finally came back to me!" Tears of joy falling down his face as he runs across the room to hug his adopted daughter.

Unsurprisingly, she quickly dodges him, not wanting to be knocked over. Nearly losing his balance he cries out the injustice. "Waaaa! Yuuki is too cruel!"

A slight smile adorns her face as she takes in the familiar scene. She walks up to him and hugs him. His exaggerated tears dissolving. An affectionate smile fills his eyes. "I missed you Chairman"

"call me otou-san" he softly chides

"I missed you, otou-san"

"welcome back, Yuuki"

* * *

Yuuki was putting away all her things in the proper place in her new room in the night dorm. It's strange, though not much has in the school, this much defiantly has. Her role was very different, no longer is she a guardian, but the pure blood princess of the night class. She would not have class with the same people that she always has. The school was not different, but she was.

Finished with her things, she throws herself across her large, soft bed. The rooms in the moon dorm where nothing like the ordinary sun dorm rooms. The where lavishly furnished, and about twice the size. That, and everyone had their own room. It was nice, but she would miss her old roommate, Yori.

The sound of a knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "come in". Kaname came through the door.

"All the class is nearly here." He said as he sits on the bed next to her. gently caressing her cheek. "Are you ready?"

"I don't know" her nerves where sky rocketing. This would be the first time she would be introduced to the whole night class as his sister and fiance. She didn't know what to expect.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. There is nothing to worry about."as he plays with her hair, twirling it around his finger, than alternating back to caressing her face.

Closing her eyes Yuuki relaxes into his caresses. her hand twining with his other one, and her eyes sliding closed in bliss. They stay like this for a while, laying there,and enjoying each others company.

Kaname finally stills his hand, and shifts. "It's time we leave, Yuuki". He gently pulls her up with him, their hands still entwined. "everything will be fine." and they set off to greet the arriving night class.

remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thank you ^_^

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

They walked to the front room of the night dorm together, Kaname's arm wrapped tightly around Yuuki's waist. The night class was waiting in the front room for the dorm president to come, and her, Yuuki.

She didn't know what to expect, before when she was human, they where all hostile, would it be the same now that she was a vampire? No, of coarse not, she was a pure blood, things where different now. Even though she knew this, she could not get rid of her nerves.

She takes in a deep breath, 'everything will be fine' she thought, 'Kaname onii-sama is with me.' With this though, a new strength consumes her. Every thing would be fine.

They finally come to the top of the steps and meet the faces of the night class that was waiting faithfully for their president to greet them. As soon as Kaname and Yuuki come into sight a hush covers the crowd, waiting for the words of the pure blood to come. Giving her waist another reassuring squeeze, he addresses the group of nobles.

"Welcome back to the night dorm, and Cross Academy. I apologise for the inconveniences last term, and I hope thing will go smoothly from now on. I know many of you have heard, about my little sister and I wold like to introduce you to Kuran Yuuki." His strong voice carrying across the room as the nobles listen attentively.

"Nice to meet you, I look forward to being your classmate from now on." yuuki says in a nervous voice.

All the nobles gathered knelt together "Yuuki-sama" chorused throughout the room. A shocked expression crosses her face, she knew that they would be respectful, but she didn't expect them to kneel to her. She turns to look at Kaname, who was watching her face intently with gently eyes. The room slowly got to their feet, and with a wave of his hand, dismissed them to unpack their things. The room quickly empties as they make their way down the steps to join the group of Kaname's most loyal followers. They where quickly greeted by an exited Ichijo, quickly followed by an equally exuberant Aido "Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, good evening!"

"Kaname-sama, It's nice to see you again." came the rushed greeting from Ruka, looking at him with adoring eyes.

"Thank you Ruka" he said in an uninterested voice. "I hope you all have had a pleasant break?"

"yes" she said wail continuing to look at him with a dreamy gaze that he pretended not to notice.

she broke her eye contact with him when he started to talk to Ichijo about how the students will need to be reminded of the rules to send Yuuki a calculating look that barley covered the distaste as her eyes landed on his arm still around her waist.

The look she was sending Yuuki was making her extremely uncomfortable. Yuuki was trying to look anywhere but at her, but she was making it very hard.

"Yuuki" she comes out of her thoughts to see Kaname looking at her.

"yes?" feeling more than slightly embarrassed.

"It is almost day, you should get some rest." She nods her head in agreement, and together they make their way back upstairs.

She could feel the eyes burning holes in her back all the way up.

* * *

"Come here Yuuki" kaname was sitting on the couch in his room, beckoning her over with his hand stretched out. His red eyes burning in the soft light.

Yuuki walks over as if entranced, never taking her eyes off of his. As she comes to a stop in front of him, he suddenly pulls her into her lap, eliciting a squeak of surprise.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" he murmured in her ear as he leans his head in the side of her neck, his warn breath brushing against her skin, sending a shiver down her spine.

"No, It wasn't, but I don't think Ruka likes me very much." she said in a breathy voice as he kisses the base of her neck. He slowly began to work his way up to the side of her jaw.

By now her breathing was erratic, as she resists the urge to moan. She turns inn his lap so his face hovers an inch away from hers. They quickly close the gap as they devour each others mouths. Their lips dancing together as their tongs caress each other as they moan in each others mouths.

One of Kaname's hands trail down from it's place in her hair to her side as he slowly slides it beneath her shirt to rest on her lower back. Her hands clench in his hair at the feeling of hid large hand against her hot skin.

Unable to fight their need for air any longer they part lips with heavy breathing. Yuuki rests her forehead against his and closes her eyes to try to control her breathing.

Once she was sure that her breathing was normal, and her heart was not beating too fast(she can't stop it from going faster than normal when Kaname is around) she opened her eyes to see that his where glowing red, and focused on her neck.

"Your hungry." she said as she moved her hair aside to give him better access, offering her blood to him.

He looks at her as if to confirm that she was serious. She gentle pushed his head into the crook of her neck, and tilting her head to the side. She felt him sweetly kiss the spot where she knew her blood was rushing just beneath and slowly sank his fangs into her soft flesh.

a groan of pleasure nearly escapes her mouth as the feeling of his lips against her throat, and the feel of him softly sucking the blood out. It is considered one of the most intimate acts for a vampire to suck the blood of their lover.

Kaname was also enjoying himself. Nothing was sweeter to him than her blood, and nothing was better to him than to taste the loving emotions running through her body. It was a drug to him, always leaving him wanting more, and at the same time satisfying him completely. Only Yuuki could do this to him, make him yurn for more, yet have all that he could want. It was maddening, and he would happily descend into madness if it meant that he could be with her forever.

He slowly pulled away to lick the drops of blood from her neck and smiles as he feels the shiver run through her body. Oh, how he loved the effect he had on her.

They shair another brief kiss where Yuuki could taste her blood on hid lips. Kaname gently caresses her cheek as they part. a tender look on his face. He drops his hand and picks her up walking to the door that leads to her room that was adjoined to his. "Time for bed Yuuki, it is almost morning."

He gently places her on her bead, and moves to leave back to his room but was stopped by Yuuki's hand on his sleeve. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she questions softly, a slight blush on her cheeks. She looks up when she feels the bed dip with his weight as he sits down next to her.

"Gladly" his eyes never leaving hers as he lays them both down beneath the blankets, his arm resting on her waist, and her head on his chest. They both began to drift to sleep in each others arms as the sun began to rise above the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a revise version of this chapter. Yes, I finally got a beta, and I would like to thank blinkie very much for her hard work!

The sun was now setting and the vampires of the moon dorm have begun to stir. Yuuki lay sleepily in Kaname's arms watching him as he continued to sleep, a look of tranquility on his face. She was glad that the curtains were drawn; her eyes still have not fully adjusted to the sun, and caused her minor pain. Her life as a vampire was much different, the only constant in her life was her Onii-sama.

He had always been there for her, and she didn't know what to do without him. He was there when she was hurt by the sun to give her shade. He was there when she was famished from years without blood after her change, and gave her his own. She didn't think there was anything he wouldn't do for her, and she would do anything for him.

She watched as his eyes began to flicker, as he ascended into consciousness. She ran her fingers through his soft dark hair, loving the feel of its texture. He slowly opened his eyes to see her looking back at him. He smiled.

"Good evening Yuuki." His deep voice sent soft vibrations through her arm that was resting against his chest.

"Did you sleep well, Onii-sama?" She asked as she rested her cheek on his chest.

He gently ran a hand through her hair, "I did because Yuuki is here."

They stayed like that for a while before they rose for classes. The night class would be waiting for them, and it would not set a good example to be late on the first day back.

Kaname got up to leave for his room, leaving Yuuki alone. Holding up her new uniform she couldn't help but compare it to her old one hanging in the closet. The only difference was the color, but she will miss the old one, and it will take some time before she thinks of the new one as her own. To her, it seemed like it should belong to someone else.

Everyone was gathered in the front room by the time they came down. This time when they saw her and Kaname they only bowed from the waist, much to her relief. As they walked out the door the rest of the night class formed a protective circle around them.

The yells of the day class girls grew louder as they moved closer to the gates. None of them remembered their involvement with the incident last year; their memories where erased. The only one allowed to keep theirs was Saiyori, at Yuuki's request. Even if her friend ended up hating her, she wanted her to have the choice, and Yuuki was very anxious to find out what it would be.

As the gates leading to the school opened, the crowd of fans went crazy. The only thing holding them back were Zero and the new prefect. Yuuki had never seen him before, and wondered why he was chosen.

"No way! Is that Cross-san?!" Someone shouted from the middle of the crowd.

"Why is she in the night class?!" Murmurs of agreement were heard throughout the gathering.

"That's so cheap! It's always her?!" Many complaints where heard.

Yuuki tried to ignore them as she walked to class, head low, trying to draw less attention to herself. Kaname placed a comforting arm on her shoulder and placed his hand under her chin and brought her face closer to his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You belong here." She gave him a weak smile but said nothing.

Class was dull. The ancient vampire teacher droned about about historical wars between the vampires and the hunters. No one even pretended to pay attention - they stared off into space, passed notes, or whispered gossip to each other.

Yuuki gazed out the window at nothing. It felt strange to be sitting in the classroom at night. She almost had the urge to go wandering  
around the campus on her rounds to make sure none of the day class where outside. Almost.

She knew that her place was here now, next to Kaname for eternity, and there was no where she would rather be, but she still missed her old life in the sun.

Everyone started to gather their things and stand up, breaking Yuuki out of her thoughts. The time had flown by so fast that she didn't realize that class was over.

"What has you so preoccupied, Yuuki?" came the deep rumble of Kaname's voice. He was standing at the side of her desk. looking down at her.

"Just thinking about how different things are now," she said offhandedly, regretting it a second later when she saw a worried look crease his face.

"Do you miss it? The sun?" That was one thing that he was always worried about, if she regretted becoming a vampire again.

She decided that telling him the truth was the best option, he would worry more if she lied. "Sometimes," she said hesitantly, "but I will never regret this." The reassurance in her voice was firm.

"You don't feel like you lost anything?"

"I gained much more than I lost, and I am much happier with you, Onii-sama." She smiled in eager sincerity.

Kaname offered his hand as they walked out of the now-empty classroom. Yuuki took it and twined her fingers around his. The night air was cool as they walked back to the dorm, a slight breeze tousling their hair.

Suddenly, a twig snapped loudly behind them. They turned.

It was the new guardian. He had dark red hair that fell in a windblown heap onto his face, and piercing blue eyes the color of the ocean. "What are you doing out at this time, vampires?" The arrogance in his voice was obvious.

"We are heading back to our dorm." If Kaname was bothered by his tone, then he gave no indication. His face smooth and flawless in a cool mask.

"Hmph," he replied, as if it was not worth a proper response. He then turned to Yuuki, staring at her face unwaveringly. "You must  
be my predecessor. Shocking that you where a vampire the whole time," he said as if talking about the weather. "And an ex-hunter adopted you. Talk about irony." Now he sounded amused. "He used to be such a good hunter too. Oh, how the mighty have fallen." He grinned widely, but the humor did not reach his eyes. All that was there was anger, hate, and slight curiosity.

"I don't believe that is your business, prefect-san." Kaname's voice was cool with suppressed anger.

"I would prefer to be called hunter," he sneered as he returned Kaname's stare. "That is what I am here for, to hunt. If it becomes necessary." The threat in his words was barely concealed. He turned on his heels and walked away, fading into the shadows. "See you around."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry if the chapter is too short, I'm in the middle of reading Harry Potter, and I can barley tear myself away. I love those books! Lol, anyway, if you want me to up-date soon, them you need to sent me lots of reviews! Otherwise I wont post until I finish with the series, and I'm only on the second book! ^_^ So make sure you review!!"Where are you going Cross, I mean Kuran Yuuki-sama?" Aido cried out in frustration as he follows her from the moon dorm.

* * *

"I'm going to meet Yori-chan." she said as she continues down the path leading out of the school to the place she had been told to meet her ex-roommate, and best friend.

"Does Kaname know you are going?" he asked although he was pretty sure that he didn't. Kaname was away at the moment dealing with the council, they had been nagging for a while now, wanting to meet the youngest pure blood princess.

"He is not here now, so how could he know?" she was irritated that she had been caught be Aido sneaking out of the dorm, and now he wont leave her alone. "She then turned to him with a pleading look on her face "you wont tell him will you? You know how protective he is, and what he doesn't know wont hurt him." she finished in a firm tone, her meaning was not missed.

He nodded his head in acceptance to silence "but why does it have to be so early!?" he wined as he tried to shield his eyes from the burning sun.

"It's noon, and is not early to humans." she said in a light tone as she skipped out of the gates, glad to be able to see her dear friend. She loved her brother, there was no disputing that, but sometimes he could be a bit over bearing with his protectiveness. She wanted to be able to do things she used to without a whole entourage of noble vampires breathing down her neck. It seemed like she was not going to get her freedom like she thought, but if she had to have one of them tailing her, it would be Aido because he would be the easiest to ditch, and the least gloomy.

They make their way through the crowds of people, suppressing the slight thirst in the back of their throats. It wasn't too bad, they quench most of it on their blood tablets, but unfortunately it will always be there around humans. It was nothing she could not live with if it meant she could see Yori.

She was busting with excitement, it has been a long time since she has been able to spend time with her, and it was a relief to get away from the eyes of the night class that seemed to follow her and Kaname where ever they go.

They come to a stop in front of an ice cream shop, and walked in. She could feel the admiring gazes on her and Aido as they walk to the table where Yori could be seen sitting and munching on a vanilla cone.

"Yori-chan!" she said as she flew across the room and embraced the other girl, a happy smile on her face.

"Yuuki, I''m glad you could come." she looked over yuuki's shoulder to look in the uncomfortable face of Aido. "and you brought a friend." she said with slight surprise in her voice.

Yuuki pulled away with a sheepish look on her face, "sorry, I couldn't sneak past him." Her words cause a scowl to appear on the face of the tag-along.

"That's fine Yuuki, at least you came. I've missed you." a calm smile on her face.

They spent the day window shopping. They looked at books, cloths, music and many other things. To Yuuki it was like a fragment of the past, her human days where she was care free. It didn't matter to her any more if she was no longer human, and that she was now a vampire, because that was the last thought on her mind.

She was just a normal girl again, thought even when she was human she could not exactly be considered normal. After all, she was raised by the famous hunter Cross Kaien, and has had a close relationship with a vampire for as long as she can remember.

They sat down for lunch in a nice little diner, that had a warm atmosphere. "So how is everyone in class doing?" Yuuki asked over her hamburger.

"Same as always, the girls are still crazy about the night class, though some are disappointed about you being with Kuran-senpai, and the class rep is still as obsessed with the classes grade average." She said as she munched on her fry. "Though he does seem to lighten up a bit since he doesn't have to complain about you dragging it down." She says in an offhanded manner.

Yuuki felt like she had something stuck in her throat as she tries to swallow her rising emotions. She missed the day class, and their up-beat ways. The night class in comparison was very sedated, and it was suffocating at times.

She knew it was where she belonged, and the world she was born into, not to mention Kaname-senpai, but still...

The silence was awkward, and Aido coughed in discomfort as he shifted in his seat. "Ah, of coarse I'm still the favorite! So not too many are disappointed!" he said in an arrogant manner to ease the tension.

It seemed to work as Yuuki burst out laughing "You never change, do you Senpai!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it, and sorry it is kinda short. Review please!

* * *

*Sigh* Yuuki checks the clock for the tenth time in five minutes.

She was waiting for Kaname to come back, it was around the time he was due back and she was anxious to see him. She tapped her fingers in time with the ticking clock.

"Yuuki-sama, he will be hear soon." Kain said. She gave him an apologetic look, she was probably driving them all mad with her fidgeting.

They where all waiting for their dorm president and vice president to return. Shiki and Rima where sharing a box of pocky as they lazed across the couch, Aido and Kain stood to the side and Ruka was sitting in one of the cushy chairs with a blank face.

The clock kept ticking.

Just when Yuuki thought she was going to burst from inpatients the door swings open to revile Ichijo and Kaname.

Murmurings of Kaname-sama where heard thorough the room, but the only thing that he payed attention to was Yuuki's exclamation, "Kaname-senpai!"

She rushes over to him with a smile on her face as she is engulfed in his embrace.

"Yuuki" he said with a smile on his face. "I'm glad everything went well in my absence."

She gives a slight nod as she lets go, and takes a small step back to look in his face. it reviled nothing of his emotions, or how the conference went, just as always.

She had become used to the face that he was so good at hiding his emotions. But she did not like it. She understood the reasons he only showed his true feelings when they where alone, but she still wished...

"Good evening Yuuki-chan" Ichijo said with his customary smile.

"Hello senpai, how was the meeting?" she asked hoping to get something out of him.

He wasn't nearly as good at hiding as Kaname, but unfortunately, he was still better than her. "It went as expected, My only regret is leaving behind my manga" he said the end in a dramatic voice.

She gave a slight laugh, she always thought it a little funny how much he loved shoujo manga. "Which one are you reading now?"

"Gakuen Alice" he said with a smile. "It's about a school full of kids with strange powers!"

"Well, some of us have better things to do than read manga all day." Aido said in an arrogant voice.

"What do you have to do that is so important?" Ruka asked with a scoff.

"There are a lot of thing you don't know about me." his cheeks gone slightly red.

"I'm sure collecting trash is sooo important." sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"They are not garbage, they are precious treasures!"his voice gone defensive.

"Now now, why don't we all calm down." Ichijo said in a placating tone. "What he decides to collect is his business."

Yuuki's interest was perked. "Aido-senpai collects garbage?"

"THEY ARE PRECIOUS TREASURES! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE IN FRONT OF YUUKI-SAMA!" He shouted in Ruka's face.

Yuuki couldn't help it, she laughed. Aido turned to her with a slightly hurt expression. "I'm sorry senpai, but you should see how red your face got." she said as she tried to get her giggles under control.

His face went even redder causing a wave of laughter to go through the room, even Kaname cracked a grin.

"So what is you latest addition to your collection?" Shiki asked in a bored voice.

Aido was positively glowing now. "Um, well" he gave a nervece chuckle "It's nothing that would interest you..." he mumbled as he tried to avoid the question.

"Last week I saw him pocket a napkin Kaname-sama used." Rima intoned in her lazy voice, handing a pocky stick to Shiki.

Another wave of giggles over took all that where gathered in the room.

"Well fine! Let's all make fun of Aido!" he said in a huffy voice and left the room.

"I think we made him mad." Yuuki said with a worried face.

Everyone but Kaname was too busy laughing to hear her. "Don't worry, he was more embarrassed than mad."


	6. Chapter 6

Tick... Tick... Tick...

Yuuki was curious. She wanted to know what was in those letters from the Senior council that could frustrate Kaname so much.

It wasn't that noticeable, but his hair was slightly messed up from running his hands through it, his brow was slightly furrowed, not to mention the way the edges of his lips tugged down ever so slightly...

What was in those letters!

Yuuki knew she was a curious person, she knew that she butted into peoples business when she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know so bad!

What is that about Kaname-senpai?" she asked in what she hoped was a light tone.

"Nothing important." he said in a distracted voice, his eyes never leaving the paper.

She stayed silent. She wasn't going to get anything out of him, and she knew it. He was keeping something from her, and she didn't know what, but she was not going to give up. She was going to find out what was in that letter.

He finally puts the letter down and looks at Yuuki from across the desk. his eyes then flicker to the clock that hung on the wall. "come Yuuki, it's time for class". He said as he walked around the desk and held out a hand for her.

She took it with a slight smile on her lips, the letter forgotten for now. "Let's go".

* * *

Tick... Tick... Tick...

Yuuki fidgeted in bed. It was now way past dawn, and the whole Moon dorm was fast asleep. She tossed and turned, she couldn't get the letter out of her mind.

What was in it? She had pushed it into the back of her mind as she went through her day, well she thought, night. It was strange, getting used to being nocturnal. There where certain terms that she was used to that don't fit right with her new life.

She thought back to today(night) and her face light with a slight smile. The night class was starting to grow on her. They could be charming in their unique way.

It was always funny to see Aido act arrogant(stupid) only to have Ruka or Akatsuki make fun of him. She even thought it was a little funny to see Shiki and Rima being lazy, with their occasional sarcastic remarks.

She was even getting a little used to taking the blood tablets, though they tasted bad, she took them without complaint. That way she wouldn't have to take from Kamame. She loved his blood, yes. And he was more than willing to give it to her, but it seemed a little unfair that she get her fill of blood, when the rest of the night class didn't. Yuuki has always belived in fairness. Sure, the society she was now in does not stress it, but that did not mean that she had to lower her standards.

She would stay true to herself, otherwise it will really be like the vampire in her ate up the old Yuuki, and she would not let that happen.

Tick... Tick... Tick...

She was running out of things to distract her. her thoughts where random, but they keep wandering back to the letter.

If only she knew what it was about... That's it!

She threw the covers off of her body with determination shinning in her eyes. She would find out what was in the letter, and now was as good a time as any.

She silently crept down the hall. Quiet as a ghost, she listened intently for any sound, her ears straining for the slightest sound. She reached for the handle on his office door and turned it gently.

She winced when the door gave a creek. The silence in the hall amplifying the noise. She paused for a moment, waiting for any following sound. None came.

She quickly went into the room, and shut the door as quietly as she could. The pounding of her heart defining.

She tiptoed over to the desk, and grabbed the letter that was laying innocently on top. She fingered the envelope open, and carefully slid the piece of paper out.

Anticipation filled her as she unfolded it and began to scan the words written in a neat hand. She felt her heart drop as the words flew through her head.

She quickly dropped the letter, and yanked open the drawer to find a neat stack of letters all from the senior council. She opened letter after letter, reading the same message over and over again.

They where all written at different times, but the underlining meaning was the same in each. She was a little sad that Kaname didn't tell her. She didn't think he should keep things like this from her.

The council wanted to meet her. And it seemed they where being very persistent.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Yuuki." Kaname stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Please remember

to REVIEW!!!!!!!

It will make me

Happy, and if you

don't I will shoot you with the bloody rose.

I am not kidding! Ya, I want them that

badly! so you better REVIEW if you

don't want to die a very, VERY

painful death! I am not

messing around!

Ok, I am

:)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all who reviewed. They really mad me happy and motivated me to put out this next chapter. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

She gave a nerves laugh, "Hi Kaname-senpai." she said as she placed the letter in her hand on the desk. "I was just, well..." she trailed off feeling awkward.

"sigh, I should have known this would happen" he said as he slowly began to walk to her. " You where always too curious for your own good."

"You should have told me." she said in a strong voice.

He came to a stop in front of her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "It doesn't matter. You are not ready to deal with them." he said as he looked into her eyes with a slight frown.

"I would rather not be ignorant on matters concerning me" she said in a slightly irritated tone. She did not like when he kept things from her.

"You did not need to know." he countered as he gently led her to a couch against the wall and pulled her down next to him.

A pout marred her face, "I need to get used to it sometime, and I want to know what I need to prepare for."

"You don't need to worry, I will always protect you." he said as he plays with the tips of her long hair.

"That's not the point Onii-sama." she said in exasperation. "I want to worry!"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean I want to do things together. And that includes decision making. You are not alone anymore, I am here with you." she says in a passionate voice as she places her hands on his chest.

His face turned thoughtful as he twists her soft hair around his finger. "That does not change the face that you are not ready." he puts his hand up just as she was about to say something, "but I will, try to include you in the decision making." he says.

A small smile graces her face. "That's all I'm asking for."she entwines her hand with his free one, and places her head on his shoulder. They sit in silence for a moment, his hand stroking her hair, and their hands sill tangled together.

"now about the letters," he said as he continued to stroke her hair.

"Hmmm?" she enjoyed the feeling of his hand running through her hair, and the warmth his body emitted.

"What am I going to do with you for your little bout of curiosity?" His voice a soft rumble in her ear that was resting against his chest.

She pulled away, and looked at him, "You could kiss me." innocence in her eyes.

"That I could." He leaned in and captured her lips in a gently and searing kiss. His mouth moving sensually on hers eliciting a moan from her.

Yuuki loved the feel of his lips melding onto hers. Her mind went into a haze of pleasure as she parts her lips invitingly when he nibbles on her bottom lip. Her hands, now in his hair, clench as their tongs entwine in an erotic dance.

Oh, how she loves the feel of him. She felt like she could lose herself in him, and never want anything other than this man. But as fate would have it, they parted, panting hard, as their lungs try get enough oxygen.

"Remind me to read your letters more often." she said, trying to catch her breath.

"You will be the death of me Yuuki" he said, just as out of breath as her. "But I could never deny you what you want."

"I love you Oniii-sama." a bright smile on her face.

Kaname's eyes soften as he gives a smile of his own. "And I love Yuuki." His attention suddenly focused on the door behind her.

It flew open and two nobles came tumbling into the room with a thud.

* * *

Aido, Kain, Ichijou stood outside with their ears pressed against the door.

"It's quiet in there now, what do you think they are doing?" Aido asked in a whisper.

The door suddenly burst open, causing Aido and Ichijou to tumble to the floor.

"Busted" Kain said in a deep voice with his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Haha, Hello Kaname, Yuuki-chan" Ichijou said with an awkward laugh.

"What are you doing here?" Yuuki asked with a slight blush.

"No offense Yuuki-sama, but you have got to be the world worst at sneaking." Aido said as he got up off the floor. Causing her face to go more red.

"I didn't think I was that loud" she mumbled as she looked away in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole dorm was awake" Kaname teased with a gentle smile on his face.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry It took me so long to up-date. I thought I was abandonig this, but I changed my mind! Lol, please read and review."The car is waiting Yuuki-sama." Aido said as he looked in through her open door to see her stuffing the last of her things in her bag.

* * *

She turned to look over her shoulder with a small smile on her face as she struggled to get the lid of her suit case to shut and latch. "Thank you Aido-senpai." She turned back around, determined to fit everything in. Yuuki Hopped on top of the suite case, and quickly closed the latch with a look of triumph, only for it to burst open the moment she leaped off.

Aido looked on with veiled amusement. "Do you want help with that?" he asked as he picked up a pile that fell near his feet.

Yuuki looked at the particle in his hand with a light blush on her face. "Um... Aido-senpai, You don't have to..." she looked away.

Aido looked down at what was in his hand. With wide eyes, he quickly threw the offending clothing away from him. "Yuuki-sama, sorry, I didn't see anything!" he finished as he shut his eyes and looked away.

"You can leave now Aido." came the deep voice form behind him.

"Kaname-sama!" he said in surprise.

"I think Yuuki has had enough of your help." he said as he looked at the bra that was now handing over the back of a chair.

"It's not what it looks like!" Aido said with the beginnings of panic.

"Just go." Kaname said as he walked into the room and began to help Yuuki pick up her scattered clothing.

"H-hai, Kaname-sama!" He quickly made his way out of the room, down the hall, and out of sight.

"Sorry about this Onii-sama. Yuuki said as she put the last of her things back into the bag and began to push down on the lid once again.

Kaname came up behind her and gently brushed her hands away. His eyes glowed briefly, and the suite case snapped shut with a click.

Yuuki watched it for a moment with an intense stare to see if it would pop back open again. It stayed shut. "Thank you Onii-sama!" she said with a happy smile.

"It's not a problem." His eyes soft as he looked down at her, his arms still on ether side of her, resting on the suit case. He lowered his head to softly rest his forehead on hers as he looked at her with a loving expression.

"Kaname..." Yuuki trailed off in an entranced voice, making him smile at the lack of suffix.

He gently moved his hand onto her cheek, caressing it softly. "We should be going now." he said with a hint of regret in his voice as he took a small step, his hand falling away form her face.

"Right" she said as she composed herself, and hefted her bag into her arms.

Again he gently pushed her hands away, and picked the bag up himself, entwining his other hand with hers. "Lets go."

They made their way through the night doom where Aido was waiting for them, and out into the cold winter air. Yuuki moved a little closer to Kaname, as she shivered slightly from the chilling wind.

She was relived when they made it to the car with its toasty heating. She slid into the car with Kaname close behind, and followed shortly by Aido. Yuuki rubbed her hands together to get the blood circulating through them again. "How long will we be staying at Aido's again?" she asked as she settled down into her seat.

"just for a week as our home is cleaned." It had been left unattended for a while now, and has been picking up dust. When she first asked about visiting the home they shared with Haruka and Juuri she didn't mean so soon. But she supposed that Christmas break was the perfect opportunity.

She knew the real reason though. He didn't tell her, but she figured that now break was upon them the council wouldn't have to worry about wandering humans seeing them, and incurring Kaname's wrath. So it was the most likely time they would drop by for an unplanned time visit.

Yuuki looked out the window, watching the snowy white scenery go by. She was reminded of the day she lost her memories. It was snowing then too. She didn't think she would ever forget that day. The memory still clear in her memory. It was the day that she was ripped out of the life that she knew, the first time that she had ventured out of her rooms in the basement. And it was the foundation of the relationship she had with Kaname for the majority of her life when she couldn't recall him being her beloved brother.

"Yuuki" She snapped her head up, not even realising that she was nodding off the sleep. "You shouldn't sleep with your head on the window." Kaname said as he pulled her to lean back on him, her head resting on his broad shoulder.

She looked up at him with heavy eyes, and gave him a sleepy smile, lightly kissing his cheek before snuggling closer and drifting off to sleep. Dimly aware of his arm draping over her petite shoulders, and covering her in his warmth.

* * *

Yuuki woke to her face burrowed into the crook of Kaname's neck, and the quiet hum of the car moving down the road. She slowly sat up, stretching out the creeks in her back as she rubbed her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand. "When will we be there?" she asked, her voice laden with the veil of sleep.

"Not much longer. We should be there in twenty minutes." Kaname replyed as he rested his elbow on the window, and propped his cheek on the heel of his palm.

Kaname gave her a measuring look, as if thinking of how to word what she knew was coming next.

" It is my wish that you stay near me for the duration of our stay here. This is not like Cross Academy, and there will be the scent of blood, and vampires who will be drinking it." he paused for a minute. "It may be a little uncomfortable for you who is not used to the scent, and resisting it." he warned her in a low voice.

She didn't think it would be much of a problem, at least she hoped not. She has never really felt the temptation for blood if it was not Kaname's, and she didn't think that would change now. But then again she could be wrong. The only blood she has been around is the blood sealed inside a body, and she wished it would stay that way. "I'll keep that in mind." she said as she gave him a half smile.

They where silent for the rest of the trip, and before Yuuki knew it they where already driving past large ornate gates, and up the large drive that lead to a magnificent mansion on top of a hill.

She looked about, she could tell that the Aido's spared no expense when it came to there home. The gardens where neatly trimmed, with flowers growing in their neat pots, and bushes without a leaf out of place. It looked unnatural to her, but beautiful just the same.

Yuuki thought of how the gardens reminded her so much of the vampire race, radiance, that looked as if god himself blessed, and was so perfect that it could never be replicated. Beautiful, yet cold, and without personal touch. She knew that wasn't true, vampires have as much personality as humans, but that was just the impression she had.

"the gardens are always wonderful this time of year. My Mother has a talent for making plants bloom all year long, and it always looks best with a layer of snow." Aido said to her as he caught her gazing out the window.

Yuuki continued to look out the window. "Yes, it is verry beautiful..." she said in a far away voice.


	9. Chapter 9

They stepped out of the car into the dim light of the almost full moon. The wind had died down to a small breeze that gave her a sense of forboding.

"Welcome to our humble home Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama. It is an honor to have you both here." Aido Senior said with a deep bow, copied by the rest of the Aido family that was standing behind the older man.

"Please, we are grateful you are having us." Kaname said in a slightly detached tone, and a nod of his dark head.

Yuuki gave a shallow bow next to her brother with a shy smile on her face.

"The pleasure is all ours I assure you." he said with a diplomatic smile. "And may I say it is an honor to finally be meeting the elusive Kuran Yuuki-sama." he said as he looked at her with interest.

"It's nice to meet you as well" she said as she tried to hide her grimace at all of the, in her opinion, unnecessary pleasantries.

"Well, shall we make our way inside? I dare say it is chilly out tonight." Aido Senior said with a small chuckle.

* * *

Yuuki couldn't help but feel the relief she felt when they finally made it to the rooms they would be staying in. The Aido's where kind, but far too polite for her taste. She didn't care for the formality that they treated her with.

"Yuuki" Kaname said behind her as he closed the door with a click. "What's wrong?" He walked up directly behind her, looking out the window together as he hands move to rest on her waist.

"I'm not sure, I just have this bad feeling, I can't place it..." She said with a slight crease to her brow. Her hands trembling slightly against his.

He gently took her hands in his and turned her around to face him, "There is no need for you to worry, if anything should happen, I will always protect my precious girl." he said as he looked into her eyes with a steady, and loving gaze.

She gave him a tremulous smile, and kissed the back of his hands.

"I know Onii-sama".

He took her into his arms and softly kissed the crease away from her brow, his hands lovingly caressing her sides as a know sounded on the door.

Aido's voice came through the door, muffled by the thick wood. "Kaname-sama, my father wishes to speak you of what you where discussing earlier.

"You can come in." Kaname said as he moved his face away from hers.

Aido came into the room, looking slightly awkward, feeling like he had just intruded on an intimate moment.

"I wish you to stay with Yuuki" he said in a way that left no room for argument.

"Yes, Kaname-sama" he bowed slightly in his consent.

"Yuuki" kaname turned back to her, "I will be back in a while, be good while I'm gone." he said, then turned to sweep out of the room.

Yuuki just turned to look at Aido, as if to ask what to do next.

"Don't ask me" he said, causing her to sigh.

Looks like all the entertainment she had was to look out the window into the dark forest surrounding the manor. As she looked out to the trees, she could swear that she say eyes glowing in the distance, increasing her feeling of foreboding.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I have not had much modivation or inspiration lately. :( On the good side though, it's now summer, so I will most likley have more time for the story. :) Hopefull it wont take me too long to get the next chapter out, but who knows... Well, I hope you enjoy it, and review, because those always make me happy enough to get started on the next chapter.


End file.
